


Pirates of the Caribbean Drabbles - Poly and Mixed

by Zwarte Parel (Celandine)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-07
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Zwarte%20Parel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles with poly and multiple relationships in the Pirates of the Caribbean-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oneupmanship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't figure out how Elizabeth can be beating both himself and Jack at dice.

He and Jack were almost naked, but Elizabeth was still dressed save for her shoes. Will wondered where she had learned to play dice so well.

"How'd she roll eleven again?" Jack was muttering to his left. Elizabeth handed him the dice and Will shook them. Three. He was down to his breeches and nothing else.

Jack rolled. Two. He seemed unembarrassed as he sat, bare, scrutinizing Elizabeth as she took the dice and tossed them. A tattooed arm shot out and seized her wrist, turning her palm upward to reveal a second pair.

" _That's_ the way you do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a LiveJournal meme. fabu asked for a drabble with the title "Oneupmanship," pairing Jack/Will/Elizabeth, and with the line " _That's_ the way you do it."


	2. In the Midnight Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack brings Will home drunk.

Elizabeth cursed, not quietly, when she saw them on the gangway of the _Pearl_ during the mid-night watch, Will leaning on Jack's shoulder, Jack's arm around Will's waist, half-carrying the younger man.

"What have you done to him now?" she asked acidly, stepping to support Will from the other side.

"Nothing," Will mumbled. "Not his fault."

Jack spread his free hand. "You heard him, love. I did nothing."

"So what happened?" Elizabeth was not fooled. "Another close call with the port authorities? Or maybe with Black Nell? Oh, I don't want to hear. Just help me put him to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fabu, for an LJ meme. She asked for Jack/Will/Elizabeth, with the prompt "a close call."


	3. To Bed, To Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth watches her men sleep.

It never ceased to astonish Elizabeth that Jack, whose feral-cat qualities were all too obvious when he was awake, slept curled up like an infant, breathing lightly. His hands rested close to his face, as if he wanted to suck his thumb and refrained because it would be so incongruous with the beads and braids of his beard.

Will, on the other hand, sprawled across the mattress, snoring as if it were going out of style, one ankle protruding from under the rumpled blanket. Elizabeth tickled the bare sole, and when Will rolled to escape, slipped between her two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I offered drabbles to those who guessed correctly on a book first line meme. fabu asked for J/W/E inspired by the Margaret Atwood poem "Variations on the Word Sleep."


	4. Presence in Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They toast the Commodore.

Will watched the moonlight shiver across the rumpled sheets. A full year they had been together, the three of them, and a celebration had seemed in order. They had had a suitably convivial evening, with plenty of rum and a good deal of romping of one sort and another, but now it occurred to him that there was something unacknowledged in all their pleasure. So he waited until his stillness caused first Elizabeth, then Jack, to look at him curiously, then raised his tankard. "To Commodore James Norrington, who changed us all." Elizabeth nodded, and Jack grinned. "To the Commodore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written by request for fabu and features her OT3, Will/Elizabeth/Jack.


	5. Soonest Mended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has torn her skirt.

"Damn."

 

"What is it, love?" Captain Jack Sparrow sprawled on the _Black Pearl_ 's deck, watching Elizabeth run through a series of fencing moves. Most of the crew was in Tortuga, enjoying a well-earned drink.

"My skirt caught on the rail. Look, it's torn." She showed him the rent in the dark fabric, revealing a flash of pale thigh.

"If it had happened yesterday, I would have asked Will to buy some black thread when he went ashore," she complained. "All I have is white."

"Allow me." Jack unwrapped the thread that bound one of his plaits. "Anything for a lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for geek_mama_2, by request. She wanted J/E with W as an "off camera" reference and gave the prompt "a torn skirt".


	6. Judgment Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, James, and Will can't agree. Elizabeth judges. A double drabble.

It began with a bottle of rum. Three bottles, in fact, or had it been five? Sufficient, regardless, to intoxicate even the well-marinated Captain Jack Sparrow, along with former Commodore James Norrington and master blacksmith William Turner. With said intoxication came a certain degree of belligerence.

"My sword is bigger than yours," James declared owlishly, gaze locked on Jack's.

"Never," Jack contradicted. "Pinched mine from Davy Jones himself, I did."

Will thumped the table for emphasis. "Mine's biggest. Swinging th' hammer ten years, I c'n lift more than either of you."

When the argument had gone on for some minutes, Elizabeth – still sober, or at least comparatively so – interrupted.

"I'll judge this. You each show me your sword, and I'll tell you whose is biggest."

"One at a time?" said Will suspiciously. "How d' we know you'll judge fair?"

She gave her most dazzling smile. "Don't you trust me?"

"No." James was blunt. And really, she had to admit that he had cause for doubt.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll have to see them all at once."

Jack was the first to understand, and his grin glinted gold as he fumbled at his trouser-laces. "I'll accept your judgment, dear Elizabeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one cruisedirector prompted me with the phrase, "My sword is bigger than yours."


	7. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a rather surprising go-between.

James stared into the kohl-rimmed black eyes. Surely the man was not serious?

"Oh, but I am, mate," said Sparrow. "Miss Swann herself requested your presence."

"You're trying to make me look a fool," James accused him grimly. Elizabeth might have spurned his own suit in favor of the young blacksmith, but James would wager what remained of his honor that she'd not taken up with this one. No matter how tempting that wicked grin... he wrenched his thoughts away.

"Never." Sparrow smirked at him. "If you turn her down, you'll make yourself a bigger fool than I ever could."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for holiday 2006 for eeyore9990, who wanted Jack/James and snark.


	8. Open Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's trust in Elizabeth is repaid.

Ten years is a long time. Will believed Elizabeth's sincerity when she tried to promise that she could be true, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I trust you, love, never doubt that," he told her, "but you need freedom. I only ask that if you share yourself with another man, he be one I could respect."

She stood with their son to greet him on his return. As Will walked on unsteady land-legs back with her to town, she whispered of what he would find, and he smiled.

"Jack," Will said, holding out his hand to his wife's other love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for fabu for holiday 2007.


	9. Sauce for the Gander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack proposes a compromise.

"There's really no cause for this," Jack told them, but his words fell on deaf ears as the other two glared at each other.

"He's mine tonight." Sun-browned fingers raked through tangled hair. "We had an agreement."

"Yes, but I won the toss." Arms folded angrily across a red-clad chest. "I never took you for a welsher. Jack himself can bear witness."

"As I said," Jack interrupted loudly, "I do believe that this... difficulty... can be resolved to everyone's satisfaction." Gold teeth flashed in the lamplight as he grinned at the bickering pair. "I'll swive Elizabeth, while Will buggers me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tacky_tramp, who wanted any PotC threesome, prompt "jealousy," and got Will/Jack/Elizabeth.


	10. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The connection between them may be inexplicable, but it's real.

Sometimes, when she looked at people, Elizabeth could almost see the connections running between them, like sticky silken threads on a spider web. They didn't always make sense, but they were real, of that she was certain. The stronger the connection, the thicker the cord, whether between friend and friend, parent and child, or husband and wife.

Many of the cords had twists and knots complicating matters. Such a one wove now between herself and Will and Jack. Elizabeth was uncertain whether it could ever be disentangled; she was even less certain as to whether she wanted it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For penknife who wanted Jack/Will/Elizabeth, knots.


	11. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why lie when the truth can serve as well or better? A drabble-and-a-half.

Will was, perhaps, the most likely to tell the truth, if only because he seldom could be bothered to keep his lies straight. He'd learned a great deal from the smoke-and-mirrors approach that Jack habitually used, though. When he chose he could deceive Elizabeth, who still tended to think of him as a simple blacksmith's apprentice, despite his years captaining the _Flying Dutchman_ , ferrying lost souls.

One thing he _didn't_ lie about any longer was his feeling for Jack. After persuading Elizabeth to confess her own less-than-innocent emotion, Will had hinted the truth of the matter to the other man, and together they had convinced Elizabeth that none of them need choose between either of the others.

Lies might become a pirate captain, and each of them had been one – or good as, in his case, Will considered – but why lie when the truth could serve as well or better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For melusina, who wanted Jack/Will/Elizabeth, "smoke and mirrors."


End file.
